Various adjustable support members are known in the prior art. For example, an adjustable support member is known which includes a pair of telescoping members, at one end of which is supported a threaded member threadably engaging a internally threaded "donut"-type end member. The end member fits into the end of one of the telescoping members. The telescoping members can be roughly adjusted for height, and then threaded engagement can be operated to allow for fine adjustment. Such a structure is typically used in providing "jack posts", for providing structural supports for house foundations, etc.
Although the prior art includes advantages, it nevertheless includes disadvantages. For example, the known prior art does not provide an easy initial adjustment feature followed by fine adjustment features which discourage binding.
Furthermore, there is a need in the art for the provision of railroad equipment control houses, which are typically placed along railroad right of ways which by their nature in many instances do not provide access for concrete trucks to pour foundations. One solution has been to provide precast concrete foundation sections which are bolted together at the site. Another prior art concept includes the use of steel foundations. Installation of either of these foundations can prove time consuming and dangerous. Furthermore, after the required excavation has settled, the house is typically out of level. Releveling of prior art structures can prove difficult considering the weight of the buildings.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an adjustable railroad house pier having multiple adjustment capabilities which discourages binding, allows for quick and easy installation of a railroad control equipment house, allows for post-installation adjustment after settling, and provides safety features.